What could have happened?
by kryptonite bezedrine
Summary: This is a oneshot deleted scene from the story A Powerful Love. A what might have happened had Aren acted on her desires when she walked in on Diana naked. Rated M just to be safe I guess.


**A different take on what happened in the bedroom.**

A/N: **This is a little something that was requested a little while back, be kind as this is as close to a lemon scene I have written. Personally I wanted my character to have a little more self-control and chivalry, But, if the people want, the people shall get. ~Slowly turns to Aren and Diana whistling quietly in the corner ~ Damn things can't control their bloody urges. Anyways enjoy or don't. up to you.**

 **Disclaimer:** **No I do not own Diana of Themyscira/ Wonder Woman. She belongs to D.C. and whoever first created her. I only claim to own the character of Aren.**

Aren approached Diana's door slowly and knocked twice.

"Come in!" she heard from the other side.

"Diana there is something I need to tell…" Aren looked up and stopped. She stood dead still unable to perform any action. "…you" That was the last thing she said before all coherent thought left her mind.

Why?

Because standing right there in front of her eyes was Diana, Feared Queens of the amazons, standing naked as the day she born.

Diana was also frozen to her spot. Shock clearly evident on her face. She had thought it was her mother going to enter, she had not, expected Aren to be at her door this early in the morning. Her gaze lifted to Aren's face and took in the sight. Aren's breathing was slightly laboured, her mouth only the tiniest bit parted and her eyes were wide.

Diana wondered briefly if Aren didn't find her body attractive, that was until she noticed a familiar look in Aren's eyes. She knew that look of hunger, and it seemed the more she exposed her body to Aren, the more the look in her eyes intensified. Diana smirked smugly.

Aren on the other hand was trying desperately, albeit not very hard, to look away or at the very least not stare so intensely at the bounty before her eyes. Alas, she felt like a sailor under the spell of a siren's song, a dragon captivated by jewels and mountains of gold, a moth drawn in by the light of the flame.

By the gods. Diana was exquisite, beautiful, perfect. Her body was sculpted so perfectly that Aren, a royal in her own right, felt the need to bow down and worship the goddess before. And she didn't care what others thought of her, as long as she was allowed to be in the presence of the goddess before her. She took in every inch of golden skin laid bare for her to see, mesmerised by the display.

Diana watched as Aren's eyes roamed her body hungrily and she shivered. A sly smile made its way onto her face.

"Was there something or, _**someone**_ you needed Aren" Diana asked in the most breathless, seductive voice she had as she tantalizingly ran a hand between her breasts down to her navel.

Aren's breathing became laboured and she could feel her pants becoming tight. The animal inside of her was begging to be let out. To be unleashed and claim the beauty before. To take her hard and fast and mark her so that she knows who she belongs to.

Aren licked her lips, "I am sorry to intrude Diana but, I just wanted to let you know I might be a little late for our meeting this afternoon." She as her eyes were drawn to the spot where Diana began drawing circles on her abdomen. Aren fought the instinct to look below that point, her curiosity peaking as she wondered what lay below. Was the flower as beautiful as she imagined or was it even more so. What did it taste like? Was it sweet, did it taste like honey or was it better than the nectar of the gods.

"Ohh really. What requires your attention so, that you would postpone our meeting Aren. Surely it must be of great importance." Diana spread her body languidly.

Aren edged closer toward Diana, breathing deepening with each step. Her pupils dilated to the point you could no longer see the whites of her eyes. Her mind was turning feral.

"Well? What is it Aren?" The way Diana spoke her name was pure sin and she was willing to commit, right here. Right now.

"You, my lady." With that Aren lunged for Diana and pinned her to the bed. Sucking at her pulse point, not caring if she left a mark or not. All that mattered was Diana and the delicious skin beneath her fingers. Aren was drunk. For the first time in her life she was drunk. Drunk with lust. Drunk with desire. Drunk with need. Aren was drunk on Diana.

Her inhibitions had left her. No control. No restraint. For once she hadn't weighed her options, hadn't known if she was making the right or wrong decision. She had completely deserted all constraints and flung her caution out the window.

Diana was overcome by desire. She clawed and pulled at Aren's cloak that she always wore. She wondered at what the sight would be underneath. What was the woman hiding under all those layers of cloth? She pushed the heavy cloth off Aren as her mouth found the warrior's lips. She kissed the king as though she were her source of oxygen, as though Aren was her source of life, of nourishment and she greedily tried take everything that she was being presented with. As she pushed off the cloak she ran her hands down the king's back, feeling muscles coil and tense beneath the pads of her fingers. Her mind went to straight to the thought of what they would feel like working to bring her to ecstasy.

Diana let loose a sultry moan at the thought and tugged the warrior atop her closer, and Aren's hands dipped lower along her back to the base of her spine just above her ass, as she sucked and kissed the skin of the amazon's neck moving slowly closer to Diana's cleavage that had teased men across the ages, peaking almost spilling out of her little uniform at the top.

Aren's hands reached her ass, gripping the firmness beneath her fingertips as she reached her destination. She groped the flesh between her fingers as she paid homage to the tantalizing flesh she had perched her mouth upon.

Tasting.

Teasing.

She kissed and nuzzled Diana breasts, completely, purposefully avoiding the most sensitive area. She softly nudged Diana further up the bed before pressing their bodies closer together.

Both women moaned at the feeling of being so close to the other. Diana now became more frustrated at the barrier between their skin. She pulled ad tugged at Aren's tunic. At the same time Aren pressed a soft kiss to her nipple and Diana let go of a small cry and she ripped the sleeves of the King's tunic. Aren continued to kiss and suckle the queen's nipples and Diana lost her restraint. She tore her nails down the back of the tunic. She let go of the fabric between her fingers and pressed the other woman's head closer to her breasts ignoring the pooling heat between her loins, begging the king to continue her ministrations.

Aren brought one hand up from the supple ass of the amazon to cup one breast and tweak the nipple. Diana moaned and keened. Aren's palm was so warm in contrast to her now cold nipples and her tongue so skilled as the appendages essentially worshipped her breasts. Aren became more aggressive and she alternated and switched from left to right. One hand always on the queen's ass. She sucked and licked the flesh, making sure to mark each breast, claiming them. She bit down hard on one and the heat between Diana's legs became more intense, liquid heat dripping from between them. She moaned aloud, whimpering.

"Don't stop…. please…ah" she crooned as she held Aren's head, pressing it down into her cleavage. She let loosed a loud strangled cry as Aren bit down on her left nipple. Diana wanted to come right then. To reach between their bodies and find her clit but she couldn't fit even a finger between them and so closed her eyes and focused on what Aren was doing.

However, Aren left the globes of glorious flesh and moved back up and kissed Diana. She pulled back and…

Recognition.

Aren pulled as recognition that she had practically jumped the queen registered on her face. She pulled away from Diana immediately, assessing what she had done.

Diana opened her eyes dazedly and turned to Aren

"What are you doing?" she asked softly in a haze. Aren quickly found her cloak and wrapped around herself and she kneeled before the queen.

"I apologise for my indecency and appalling behaviour your majesty. Please forgive me I do not what possessed me to do that" Aren beseeched. She remained bowed at the knee. Refusing to meet the amazon's eyes.

Diana was sad and slightly hurt, believing the young king regretted her actions and did not want her.

"Do you regret your actions? Do you not find me desirable?" She asked as she slowly moved to cover herself with her bed sheets, eyes downcast.

"On the contrary Diana, I do. Believe me I do. I just don't think we should move that far ahead yet; we should take this one step at a time. First let us see how this first date goes and then move on from there. Jumping into bed straight away is not what I would call an ideal first date or the proper way to court a lady." Aren said with conviction.

Diana found herself smiling at this act of chivalry and once again the thought that Aren was definitely better than Arthur crossed her mind. The Atlantian King had taken the first opportunity he could to bed her.

Still she brought the sheets up to cover herself as she walked over to the king. She kneeled down in front of her and lifted her chin up to look into Aren's eyes.

"Thank you Aren for showing me this honour and respect. I would very much like to see how our first 'date' goes and hopefully it will be a success and we get to do this again sometime" She winked at the other ruler, turning away back to the bed.

Aren nodded, getting up and made to leave before Diana's voice stopped her as she reached the door.

"Oh and Aren, the next time we do this, I expect a full repeat plus a more _**vigorous**_ performance." She said in a husky voice, "Now if you would please excuse. I have an engagement this afternoon I would like to prepare for an I'd _hate_ to be late" She said as she dropped the sheet exposing her body once more and smirking.

Aren blushed again before hastily making her exit.

Diana smiled slyly as she heard the door close as soon as he words left her mouth, however a slight blush adorned the confident woman's cheeks.

 **A/N:** **And this was an alternate version of what could have happened in the bedroom. A little bit for anybody who might have believe that something more should have come of having Wonder Woman naked in a bedroom. (-_-) Weirdies. Well whatever, please leave a review, tell me what you think should have happened, tell me if you hate it, love it and appreciate this because the next lemon scene between these two is a long time coming** **. :3**

 **REVIEW PLEASE…..**


End file.
